When worlds Collide
by Kaori Matsumoto
Summary: [YukixOC & FOCxHaru] What happens when The Sohma's meet the Smith's, the Western Zodiac Family? Three words, Read my Fanfic...
1. Vira and Hayden

**_When Worlds Collide_**

_**Written by: Crystal Rain Inspired by: My Friends Morwynn Nightwitch and Diana Sivermoon**_

* * *

**Yuki sat on the porch of the Sohma summer home. He sighed. It was nearing the last 15 days of summer and he felt as he accomplished absolutely nothing. He shifted his position and continued to stare up to the sparkling Diamonds above. But still, he felt something was amiss, wrong. He shook these thoughts out of his mind. Ghosts weren't real...but Crazed fangirls were. As he was about to stand, he heard a rustle in the woods.**

**"Hello?" Yuki asked.  
Nobody answered.  
"Hello?" He asked again, he voice a bit shaky.  
Nobody answered.**

**Yuki shook his head, trying to pry all thoughts of someone or something that could be out there. Yuki grasped the hand of the doorknob, he hard something else. Yuki turned and walked down to the trees. He stepped in and saw nothing. As usual, his thoughts overpowered his mind. Then Yuki's face turned pale. He heard an bloodcurdling scream. Of a woman. Yuki turned and ran deeper into the woods, to see a girl of about 15 laying on the ground. She was in shock, he saw. Yuki looked around to see if he could find the person who scared her. Then, he saw a White Snake tottering around.**

**"Ayame-chan." Yuki said, havily breathing.  
"Brother! It is glorious to see you on this beautiful summer night!" Said his elder brother. "I've fetched a girl for you. She resembles Tohru, does she not"  
"Ayame..." Yuki grumbled. "It isn't right to scare someone like that"  
"What's the fun in life now a days..." Ayame began. "Everybody always conservative, nobody seeing girls and making them fall in love. Why has the world changed"  
Yuki raised his eyebrows. "Huh? What are you talking about"  
"Exactly." Said Ayame, hopping up to a boulder. Yuki sighed. He kneeled down to the girl.**

**She was a vision of beauty. The girl had chestnut brown hair and fair skin. He didn't see her eyes though. But in front of her eyes, she had long black eyelashes. Yuki smiled at her. In a very small way, she looked like Tohru. After a few moments, her eyes shot open. A Jade Green they glowed. Yuki jumped back as trees began to sprout from the ground and circle around the outline of the girls' body. Yuki turned to Ayame.**

**"Ayame!" Yuki yelled. "What is this"  
Ayame retreated back. "I don't know"  
"Should we do anything?" Asked Yuki.  
"No."**

**The trees grew to their maximum height and stopped. Yuki looked up. They were not tall, but enough to hide the girl from view. Yuki stared as another girl came in from the woods. She had darker hair than the girl, and Dark Blue eyes.**

**"VIRA!" The other screamed as she ran to the girl. She spread her arms out and screamed. Fire streamed from her arms to the trees. The trees set on fire with a Orange blaze. They soon settled and they charred black. Yuki and Ayame stared wide eyed. The trees fell to the ground and the girl was seen again.**

**"Vira! Sis!" The other yelled as she ran to her. She felt her pulse. "Okay, your still alive...good"  
She turned to Yuki and Ayame. "Hi...do you know if there's a house around here"  
"Yeah..." Yuki said.  
"Could you show me where it is?" She asked.  
"OF COURSE!" Ayame said, still in his Snake form.  
Hayden raised her eyebrow. "My sister is terrified of Snakes. Are you the one who scared her"  
"Yes!" Ayame said and transformed back into himself. The girl turned around before she saw him. "What is your name"  
She turned back as she saw his clothes on. "H-H-Hayden...Hayden Smith"  
"Nice to see you Hayden. We've got quite a fireball here, don't we Yuki." Said Ayame.  
Yuki glared at him. "Lets show them to the house."**

**Yuki and Ayame showed Hayden and Vira to the house. But Yuki couldn't shake that feeling of oddness from his stomach...About the Vira girl. Yuki knew something was special about that girl, but couldn't put his finger on it.**

* * *

**_Okay, so not a great ending, but this is meh first Furuba fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update ASAP and don't forget..._**

**_R-E-V-I-E-W!_**

_**Kaori**_


	2. Hatori's Help

**_

* * *

_**

4 figures appeared near the entrance to the Sohma summer home. A tall one with long hair slid the door open and left his shoes outside. The two others did the same, but one was over another's shoulder. It was Yuki, Ayame, Hayden, and Vira. Yuki and Ayame led the girls to an empty room. Ayame pointed to a bed and Hayden smiled small at him.

**_"Thank you so much." Hayden said.  
"We will call Hatori, and we'll ask him to come over immediately." Ayame said and walked out to call 'Tori-san', while Yuki stood near the door, to let the girls alone. Vira laid still as a statue, and Hayden carried a chair over to sit next to her sister. "Are you awake?" Hayden asked, softly. "I know you're okay...I know"  
Yuki stood there for a few minutes and looked to the ground. He hadn't seen that much compassion in a while. He smiled a little and let the room, sliding the door back into place. He turned and saw Ayame on the phone. He was rather quiet...well, until Hatori would pick up.  
"TORI-SAAAN!" Ayame yelled over the phone. "Get your ass over here now! A young girl needs your Medical expertise"  
Yuki groaned. He thought Ayame would be quieter on the phone for once._**

* * *

**_A few minutes later, Yuki walked out to the Porch. He stretched out and looked to the street. No cars or People walking. In a way, it was like a ghost town. He sighed. The door opened and a figure walked towards him._**

**_"Yuki-kun?" The female asked.  
"Hello Tohru." Yuki turned and smiled. "Did I wake you"  
"No, Ayame-kun did." Tohru said as she rubbed her eyes. "What's going on? Why is Hatori-kun coming here"  
"Oh...Ayame scared a girl in the woods and she's not waking up." Yuki said. "Ayame wanted Hatori to check her...that's all"  
Tohru froze. "EH? Can I help? Is she breathing"  
"Tohru...she's okay...Ayame just wants to see if anything's wrong." Yuki said. "Relax"  
Tohru looked at the trees. "Okay...thank you Yuki-kun."_**

**_Tohru slid the door open, and went back up the stairs. Yuki continued to watch the street. He wanted Hatori to come. To see if the girl was alright. Once he saw Hatori's car pull up, he went back inside. A few minutes later, Hatori came in and walked to the empty room. Ayame joined him._**

**_"TORI-SAAN!" Ayame chimed.  
"Hello Aaya-chan." Hatori grabbed a stethoscope out of his bag. "Are you her sister"  
"Yes, my name is Hayden Smith and this is my sister Vira Smith." Hayden stood and shook Hatori's hand. "Nice to meet you"  
"You too." Hatori said and got to work._**

* * *

**_After 30 minutes, Hatori emerged from the room. He swept some sweat from his brow. He fixed his eyes on Hayden._**

**_"She's fine. All she'll need is some rest." Hatori smiled. "Oh thank you Hatori-kun!" Hayden said. "Don't mention it." Hatori said. "I should be going. Goodbye Aaya-chan, Yuki-chan. See you soon"  
Ayame and Yuki watched Hatori leave. Soon, Ayame heaved a large sigh. "I shall stay here for the night. Goodnight Brother."_**

**_Ayame walked up the stairs. Yuki stared blankly at him. He shook his head and walked into the room where Vira was. When he entered, he saw Hayden laying on another bed. He stared and smiled._**

**_"You don't mind if I sleep here tonight, do you?" Hayden asked.  
"No, not at all..." Yuki said and pulled another chair up. He sat next to Vira.  
Hayden fell asleep rather quickly. Yuki sat there until he felt tired enough to go to bed. He dragged himself upstairs and laid down. He had a rough day. As he laid in bed, he thought about Vira. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**

**_Thanks for reading again everyone! I hope you are liking it! So please R&R!_**

_**Kaori**_


End file.
